The Bonds of War
by Vampire and anisoka fan
Summary: This is a story of how I think Ahsoka and Anakin should fall in love.
1. Weapons of war

The bonds of war

of war Anakin Skywalker POV.

"Alright, we gotta shut this place down now!" I imformed my team of clones then I turned to commander Rex. "Rex!" He stood in attention,"Sir!"  
>"At ease, have you seen Ahsoka?" she was my padowan whom I'd now had for 6 months, He grunted "Not since this morning Sir. Isn't she in the factory with General Kenobie?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Yes, she is, but they should've been done setting up explosives hours ago-"<br>An explosion stopped my sentence, I gasped and turned to the clones,"Come on boys, we have to find Ahsoka and Obiwan." I turned and we headed to what was left of the wepons factory, but when I got a good look at it,I sighed. It wasn't likely they'd make it, but they always seem to survive any thing we get into. We searched through the rubble, looking for signs of life,then Rex gasped " General, we found them!", I turned, they pulled Obiwan out. I approached my old master and let him lean on me, I could see he was seriously hurt, blood ran down his face and rest of him was so coverd in dust, I hoped that was all his injuries. He groaned something and I assured him "Master, its okay, we found you."  
>He coughed "Ahsoka... she was shot, you must... help her." I froze as Rex gasped, in his arms was Ahsoka,<br>she was very bloody and motion less, I walked over to Rex and said softly " Commander, you take Master Obiwan, I'll carry her." Rex softly said " Yes,  
>General Skywalker." Then retrieved Obiwan from me, they started walking, I picked up Ahsoka's small body.<p>

As I looked down at her, I felt somethingI hadn't felt since my wife Padame died, she was killed in a battle on Naboo... I didn't even get to say good bye. After her death I had tried to rid myself of my emotional pain by commiting suicide, but the thing that stopped me was her. I'd found out I was getting a padowan, it didn't stop me, at first. Then I acually got to meet her though, I was so stubborn and and mean at the meetings of the other padowans, but she was different. For one thing, the others were human, she was a Togrunta. When I first met her, she was very shy, all her life after she was taken from her home world, Shili. She was picked on for her race, but she learned to trust me and my master. From then on, I'd tried to teach her my ways, which isn't always the best way, and seems to get her hurt alot,  
>but once you teach some thing, you can't unteach it. I sighed as I carried her back to our small base, when we arrived I tapped my com link, "Master Skywalker here, we need a transport." Master Yoda replied, "Send a transport we will Skywalker."<br>"Thanks Master Yoda", I sighed in relief "May the force by with you."  
>my com link clicked off, Ahsoka flinched, I sat on the dusty ground and stared into her now open blue eyes. She flinched and moaned " Master.." I groaned,<br>I hated it when she called me master, all I could remember was my past as a slave, and I certainly didn't think of her as my slave...I sighed " Don't worry Snips,  
>we gottcha." She layed her head back a moaned, I sat her up and saw her rear lekku. It was bruised and cut badly, I stroked her head and smiled at her half heartedly "You okay Snips?" I questioned her, and noticed her holding her side, probably where she was shot. I removed her hand and blood flowed very fast, I put my hands over her wound, she gasped, " Sorry, Snips.." I noticed tears seep out her eyes, seeing her cry hurt me more than having my arm chopped off, but forced myself not to cry as she moaned and I just sat there and held her, till I fell into a deep sleep..<p> 


	2. Bonds

I ground my teeth together as the transport arrived , then I pulled Ahsokato to a stand. She groaned and collased into my arms. I picked her up and we borded the ship, it wasn't very large, probably contained a few rooms and a med bay. On bored, I carried her to the med bay where a droid started fixing her up, it took a total 2 hours till it finished. The droid said she could go to a room and rest, but she had to stay in bed, so after the droid gave her some pain meds that knocked her out, I carried her to a room we could share. It was a minature of the room we shared at the temple, but it would do. I layed her on one bed and went in the refresher to change, my clothes and armour were covered in her blood. I took it all off and got in the shower, then I heard Ahsoka moan "Anakin..." I got out of the shower, pulled a towel around me, and I went out into the room. She was holding her wound and crying silently, I got down on my knees, "Ahsoka, I'm here", she moaned again, " Anakin stay with me. " I thought she was dreaming, but she grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly, I smiled and told her, " I will Ahsoka, but at least let me get dressed..", She opened her eyes, I saw pain in them and love at the same time. She sighed and released me, I hurried into the refresher and pulled on some pants and a baggy shirt, then I went back into the room. She looked up and smiled through her pain, then I kneeled in front of her bed. She pulled me forward and sighed, then I spoke up and said " Ahsoka,  
>I wanted to tell you this along time ago, but I never found the right time to...", she smiled, " I think nows the right time." I sighed and whispered "I love you..." Then, as if I hadn't broken enough rules. I kissed her, she leaned into the kiss, almost rolling off the bed, but I climbed up into the bed. She wraped her arms around me and whispered in my ear "I love.. you to.. Sky guy" I chuckled " As I love you Snips.", she sighed and rolled over so that my arms were around her chest and asked "Will you stay with me?" I smiled and kissed her rear lekku, she sighed and driffed off to sleep, and soon I did too.<p>

One week later

I woke up next to Ahsoka with my arms around her, I sighed, I'd broken so many rules last night alone, but I'd found one thing I never thought I'd have again, love. Loving Ahsoka is the only thing holding me in the universe, its kinda funny how I recieved her as a student and loved her now as my Padowan. I rolled over above her and kissed her cheek, then I went to the refresher and slid my clothes on, as I looked in the mirrior I stared at my mechanical hand and remembered how I got it, remembered the pain. The memory didn't hurt so much now...I left the refresher as I slid my glove onto my mechanical hand and attached my light saber to my belt, then I went to wake Ahsoka. I kissed her and told her "Ahsoka, wake up. Lets get some breakfast." She sighed, kissed me and after grabbing a short, showy dress, went to change. When she came out, I just stared at the hip length dress that was much redder than her skin, it hugged her body and showed off her figure well. She smirked at me and lead me from the room, then we headed for the mess hall.

We were eating with Rex and Commander Cody when my com link went off, I sighed and tapped it "Anakin here.."  
>Obiwan responded "Hello Anakin..."<br>"Are you feeling better? "  
>He sighed, "Lets hope so, we've got a mission."<br>Now it was my turn to sigh.. "Yeah, what else is new?"  
>"You and Ahsoka report to the council, I 'll see you there."<br>I sighed,"Lets go Snips, we got a mission."She got up and followed me to the council chamber.  
>When we arrived, we stood before Yoda and Master Windu, while they told us our mission. Master Windu spoke first, he sighed "Today your mission is to go to Bakkah and stop the sepratists who are there now taking it over, you must destroy their entire plan, before it starts." Master Yoda then spoke "Take over there they do, give them a better chance in this war it will..."I nodded, "Don't worry. My Padowan and I will stop them.", Obiwan walked in and sighed "I'm very sorry, I got caught up in some thing." Yoda spoke " Alright it is Master Obiwan, off on your mission You are headed...may the force be with you." We bowed to our Masters and left to get a ship. <p>


	3. Bakkah

"Ugh! I hate desert planets!" I complained through a bond Ahsoka and I shared, Ahsoka answered back "Didn't you grow up on one?" I laughed mentaly "Yep".. She grunted aloud, the dust storm had blown her over. I picked her up and held her arm, pulling her through the harsh finally found a sort of under ground cave to take shelter in, I helped Ahsoka in and grabbed Obiwan. He grunted and we all removed our masks that we'd worn to protect us from the flying dust and debri. Ahsoka sighed and asked, "Why in the hell would any one want a base in that?" I laughed, "The seperatists." She frowned and plopped down onto the ground after trying to dust off herself as much as possible, I glanced at Obiwan. Then scooted over to Ahsoka and in her head I asked "You okay?" She looked at me and leaned into my chest, then answered, "Yes, now I am." I sighed, I knew Obiwan wouldn't tell any one about Ahsoka and I, so I kissed her. He turned around and saw me, and said "Anakin have you lost your freakin mind!", I ignored him and pulled her closer. Then he sighed and sat beside me ," Oh Anakin. I knew there was something going on between you two, I just knew it!" I smiled, "And now you know for a fact there is..." I kissed her again.  
>He sighed, "I already knew Anakin. On the mission to Mirial, you were very upset she was injured and I saw the way you looked at her...Rex noticed too you know. He told me he had a feeling about the two of you.." I sighed, "Okay, great. Everyone knows I'm in love with my Padowan, what now?" Obiwan smiled, "Now we get some rest, as long as no one tells, your fine." He layed down, I did too and soon we both fell asleep.<p>

The Next Morning

Ahsoka Tano POV.

The next morning I woke in Anakin's arms, I smiled and broke out of them softly, then I sensed a disturbance in the force. I was about to warn Anakin and Obiwan, but I was jerked out of the cave by my rear lek. I screamed, my lekkus were the most sensitive thing on my body. If they were hit hard enough,  
>I could be paralized, I was released and I ignighted my light saber, then faced my apponent. It was Dooku, I slashed my light saber at him, trying to at least nick him, but he was to strong and kept getting closer to getting me. Then I pulled my second light saber, we fought for a few minuets before I started to feel my old injuries weakinig me. Then, Dooku's light saber slashed my side. I screamed again as I hit the ground, but now we'd fought our way so far from the cave, it was impossible for them to hear me. Dooku raised his light saber to come with the final blow and with my last speck of energy, I screamed through mine and my master's bond "Anakin!"<p>

Anakin POV.

I was sleeping peacefully till I heard a scream through mine and Ahsoka's bond, "Anakin!", I lerched up and looked down to see Ahsoka gone, I woke Obiwan and we ran out of the cave. In a distance I saw the light of Ahsoka's two green light sabers and a bright red one, the green ones were on the ground and the red one was ready to come down. I ran up and blocked it just before it came down on Ahsoka, Obiwan and I fought with dooku till we got him down and secured him, then. I clicked my comlink. Master Windu answered "What is it Skywalker?" "We've captured Count Dooku."  
>"I'll send a prison transport, just make sure you hold him till we get there"<br>"We will Master Windu."  
>"Very well, see you soon Skywalker." I walked back to Ahsoka and saw her holding her side, I picked her up. She grunted as her rear lek touched my leg, I examined it and stroked her other lekkus. She sighed and layed back into my chest, I noticed Dooku was staring wide eyed at us. I positioned her away from his glare and kissed her cheek, then she must've blacked out, because she was silent as we returned to the cave. Obiwan sat Dooku on one side of the cave, and I sat Ahsoka on the other and layed next to her. Later that night, the huge prison ship and a smaller transport arrived,we helped load Dooku and borded the smaller ship with Master Windu. <p>


	4. Softening hearts

When we got on the ship, the first thing I did is take Ahsoka to the med bay. They wrapped her side with guaze and gave her some pain meds, then we headed to our shared dorm. I had to change her bandage every day and clean her wound, and it hurt me very much to do so, she moaned and begged me to stop hurting her, but thankfully that wound soon healed, but her lek took much longer and was more tender. It soon healed and Ahsoka was feeling much better so she begged me to just let us have a night with nothing but our love. She and I put our comlinks in our dresser drawers and locked our door.  
>Our night started as a very normal one, we held each other and told each other how much we love one another, but soon we let our hands roam each others bodies and our kisses got harder and sweeter. Ahsoka stood at one point and removed her dress, it shocked me a little and was a little akward. I wasn't used to thinking of my padowan as my lover, and I felt scandules as I looked upon my students naked body, but as my mouth and hands memorized its every curve and we both tangeled our naked bodies together. I got very attuned to it, then after a long night of expressing our love, we both fell asleep in each others arms.<p>

Ahsoka POV.

I woke the next morning, very sore, but so happy. I kissed Anakin softly and headed to the shower, 15minutes later, arms went around my wet body, I gasped and turned in the shower to Anakin, I kissed him and I sighed "Good morning Anakin" as he kissed down my body and rubbed my lekkus. I rubbed down his abs and kissed him before exiting the shower, then I got dressed. After that, I sat on his bed and waited, but soon I got bored and went to the mess hall, and sat with Rex and some other clones. A few minuets later, Anakin entered and sat beside me. By then, Rex was the last clone there, he spoke up "Ah..General, may I speak freely? " Anakin sighed "Of course Rex." He sighed "Are you two...ah, you know together?" Anakin and I shared a look, Anakin sighed "I know we can trust you Rex, so I'll tell you the truth...yes." Rex sighed "Okay, that explains...alot" I almost giggled, but Anakin's comlink went off, he clicked it "Anakin here"  
>"Need to speak with you the council does Skywalker" Yoda told him, he responded, "Yes Master Yoda." and stood. I got up with him and kissed him,"Have fun.." He sighed "I'll be right back love."<br>I sighed and watched him walk towards the council area.

An Hour Later

I sat on Anakin's bed, waiting for him to return. Although when he did, I saw that his face was sad, "What is it?" I asked, alarmed. He took my hands and told me "Ahsoka.. I'm going on a mission with Obiwan and I don't know how long I'll be gone, Dooku broke out of jail and we have to find him..." I frowned as realization set in... I wasn't going. He sighed "Ahsoka, I'll be fine, just stay here and I'll see you when I get back.". I froze, "When are you leaving". "Ahsoka, don't make this harder than it is.."he warned "When!" He sighed "Tonight.." I felt tears run down my face, Anakin kissed me and wondered "Whats wrong? Ahsoka, I'll be back soon.." "Ana-Anakin, I'm afraid you won't come back.." I sobbed, he gripped both sides of my face and kissed me harshly, I slid my cool fingers up his shirt and my toungh carresed his lips as his hands carresed my skin. When Anakin left that night, I kissed him before I watched him board the ship, and I made Rex promise to bring him back soon, unharmed. I also told Anakin to keep the bond open, so I could talk freely to him, then they were gone.

5 and a half months later

I couldn't believe Anakin had been gone for 5and a half months to the exact day, I'd been trying to contact him through our bond, but it was blocked. Worse than that, its made me very upset and depressed. Every morning without him I get sick, at first I thought it was nerves, but I stared getting sicker and soon decided to get checked out. The droid ran several tests and confirmed some thing I'd failed to think about, I was 5 and a half months pregnate. This did make me happy, but I was so afraid. What if the council found out? What if Anakin didn't return to see our child? I was so depressed for these few months that I didn't notice I was a little bigger, but no one would notice. I was for sure, so I went back to my lonely dorm and held my stomach, feeling for kicks of my unborn child. As I sat there, my comlink I'd been givin to use in Anakin's absence beeped, I clicked it. "Ahsoka here."  
>"Needed in the council room you are commander Tano." Yoda informed me. I sighed mentaly "Yes Master Yoda, I'll be there shortly."<br>In the council room, I stood before Yoda and Master Windu. They informed me I was going to Eol Sha a very dangerous planet with many geysers and volcanos, and as if that wasn't enough, earthquakes and avalanches happen every day. I couldn't turn down the missionor they'd be suspicious, so I agreed and they told me I was going there to take down a sepretist droid factory, since Commander Cody went with Anakin and Obiwan, Rex stayed and I'd be taking him and a group of 20 clones, and Eol Sha's history made it clear I'd need every one of them, so that evening I left for Eol Sha and I couldn't help but wonder when I'd see Anakin again...


	5. Time away

time away

Anakin POV

2 months later

This was just great! I'd promised Ahsoka I'd be home soon, and soon isn't 7 and a half months later, and Dooku got away, uhh...I missed her so much. For some reaason this planet blocked our bond, but I missed her so much. When our transport arrived, I ran right onto it, I was expecting Ahsoka to be on it, but she wasn't. So the whole ride I spent my time figeting, and agravating Obiwan with my worrying. When we finally arrived, I went to my dorm, only to find Ahsoka missing, I went to the council area, but to my suprise. No one was there, that was the first time in my life that the council wasn't in their chamber when a mission didn't include them. I went into the war room just in time to see Master Plo slam his fists into a wall, he grunted and as I felt Obiwan enter he shouted "We cannot just leave them to their deaths Windu!" Windu stood and shouted back "Plo! Get this into your mind! They are dead, when the ship blew up, they were killed! " Plo got right in his face and told him "We do not know that for sure Windu! If their alive, we must save them!"  
>I shouted then "What on earth are you talking about?"<br>They all froze, Plo came to me and said "Skywalker, Little Soka was sent on a mission when you left and we've just recieved news that the rescue transport we sent a month and a half ago exploded along with every one on bored..." I froze...I'd never see Ahsoka again..  
>I ran from the room to my dorm, Obiwan was right on my tail. When I got there I hit my knees and tears poured down my face.<br>my lover...my best friend..I'd never get to hold her again, to kiss her lips...what would I do now?

Ahsoka POV

When we'd arrived on Eol Sha I hadn't realized how dangerous the planet really was, but then still I took precautions. I left 10 clones with Commander Cody at our drop off spot and ordered them to leave the planet if we diidn't return in 3weeks and sent 5 other clones to the left side of the planet and we'd search the right, with me. I had a clone named Echo four others, but as time passed, avalanches and earthquakes killed us down to just me and echo. I don't know how long its been, but I did know I absolutly couldn't have my baby here. Echo and I had reach a volcano on the right of the planet and looked down upon every thing, which was helpful, but on the way down an avalanch got us. I blacked out and lost Echo, when I woke up I was in extreme pain, my rear lek was under a rock 3times my size. Shocking pain flowed through me, my leg and chest also ached, I only hoped the baby was okay...

Anakin POV

I was in the war room with Windu, Plo,Yoda, and Obiwan when a holo gram of Commander Cody appeared. He was battered and bloody, but very much alive, we all grouped around his image as he spoke "Oh, finally can you here me?" "Here you we do Cody." Master Yoda assured,  
>Plo spoke next "Cody, Where is Ahsoka and the other clones?" He sighed, " To tell you the truth, I have no idea..she split us up into three groups and told us to call for a transport in 4 weeks, we waited 6, but they never came back, I have myself and three other clones out of ten left, every few minuets an earthquake hits or an avalanch.."<br>Yoda stepped up "A search party and transport we will send."  
>Cody bowed "Thank you Sir" and the connection ended.<br>I sighed " We have to find them, Master Yoda, may Obiwan and I be the search party?" Yoda sighed "You may Skywalker, May the force be with you both."  
>We both bowed and went imediatly to get a ship <p>


	6. Rescue

Rescue

We arrived on Eol Sha and almost imediatly there was a path of dead clones crushed by rocks, they led us to Commander Cody's team. They were all a bit banged up, but they'd make it, they agreed to help us find they others. We searched for two long days, coming across many dead clones and hitting massive earthquakes and avalanches, I missed Ahsoka so much that I'd give any thing to just see her again. We finally found more clones, but no Ahsoka, Obiwan, the two groups and clones and I continued searching the higher land. Soon we found a clone under a massive rock, his breathing was labored and he struggled to live, Obiwan and I force lifted it from him. He wasn't able to walk, but we found out he was with Ahsoka just a few days ago... He led us the way they'd been going and we found another clone, he was a bit scraped up and his arm was hanging in a strange way, but he looked worried and seemed as if he was looking for help. I called to him, he froze for a minuet, but walked over to us and gasped "Oh, thank the force your here! Commander Tano is injured badly."  
>I sighed "Can you take us to her?"<br>"Yes, but I warn you, its.. its pretty bad..." He led us to a giant rock and under it was Ahsoka, her lower half was covered by the rock, and another rock was on her lekkus. She must've been in so much pain...

Ahsoka POV

I couldn't believe my eyes , it was Anakin! I reached out weakly to him and whispered "I-Anakin- I love you.."  
>He was crying, I sweeped my hand over his cheek, I knew I'd probably black out before the rock was off of me, so I pulled him close and whispered "Ani.."<br>I was so close to blacking out I used a shortened version of his name, "Ani...I'm 7 and a half months pregnate..." I blacked out.

Three days later

I woke in Anakin's strong arms, my head felt "fuzzie", my vision was blurry and I felt unnatural happiness in me, I tried to stand, but my legs literaly collapsed under me. When I hit the ground, it woke Anakin. He picked me up, and accidentilly rubbed my rear lek, I gasped. My lekkus were so sensitive I could feel the pain from them through the medicene. Anakin kissed me and rubbed my stomach, the baby kicked, he smiled,"I love you Ahsoka."I smiled and yawned "I love you to Ani..." He sighed, "Ahsoka, I didn't want to tell you this, but... we have to leave the temple." I sighed, "I know, do they know yet?"  
>"Master Plo does, but he won't tell. He think of you like a daughter, he wasn't to happy with me though.."<br>I coughed and groaned as it hurt my chest, he kissed me again and his comlink beeped.  
>He groaned, "Anakin here..."<br>"Its time.."  
>To me those were only two words, but to him it was a sign. He jumped up and shouted "Ahsoka, get dressed!" He pulled out two cases of clothes, and handed me a crimson dress that was very showy, but obviously we didn't have time to be picky, we finished dressing and ran towards the ship holding area, but half way there. My wounds tired me, I fell and started gasping in pain, Anakin came back, but he couldn't carry me, he already had our bags. He helped me up and we finally made it to a ship where Obiwan was waiting. I collapsed onto to ships floor and panted even harder, my chest was heaving and my heart was as fast as ever, Anakin kissed me and whispered "I love you", as I blacked out.<p>

When I woke Anakin was asleep next to me, I got up trying not to wake him. Then I went to the cockpit and sat across from Obiwan in the passenger seat and watched as he flew our ship, we sat in silence for a while, but he broke the ice. "So, I hear Anakin and you are expecting a little one,when did you find out?" he wondered, I answered softly, "I found out the day before I left for Eol Sha." He gasped, "And you didn't turn down the mission?", "No, I was afraid it would give me away.." Obiwan sighed "Well, your very brave Ahsoka. I wonder what it'll -" My comlink beeped, I didn't know if I should answer, but I did any ways, a frantic voice spoke, "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, can you here me?", it was Barriss! I hadn't heard from her in so long...  
>I answered back quickly,"Barriss, what is it?" I heard her panting in the background, she answered nerviously, "The temple is under attack, they shot my master Ahsoka. Please help me, I'm so scared. "<br>"I will Barriss, but where are you?"  
>"In a vent in the ceiling, the sepratists showed up with Dutchess Satine and thretened to kill her if they weren't allowed entry. We rescued her and she is hiding some where else, oh..Ahsoka, I must go. Please help me!"<br>"I will.", I promised Barriss, I walked towards Anakins bunk where he still slept, then I locked the door and ran to Obiwan. He gave me a shocked look as I asked him for the controles, he frowned "Why?"  
>I took them and turned the ship around, he gasped, "Ahsoka, we can't go back there!"<br>"We don't have a choice, Barriss and Dutchess Satine need our help, their under attack at the temple."  
>Obiwan froze when I said Satine, no wonder he always snuck off to Mandalore...<br>Then he looked around, "Wheres Anakin, he needs to know your crazy plan.." I sighed, "Obiwan, I locked him in his room. I was afraid he wouldn't let me go..."  
>Obiwan seemed to think, then sighed, "Well, if you think its for the best, but what if we need him?"<br>I sighed, " Then we'll let him out...dont make it difficult."  
>Then we entered Corasaunt's atmousphere. <p>


	7. Attack of the Temple

Obiwan Kenobie POV

I watched Ahsoka run off the ship into a very chaotic scene of war in the temples ship holding area, she battled her way through the mass of sepratists and republic fights. In all my years this was the first time I'd ever seen Grievious, Dooku, Ventress, and many bounty hunters in one place, at this time I realized. We really needed Anakin, I ran onto the ship to release him.

Anakin POV

I woke to the sounds I'd grown up with that ment war, light sabers colliding, blasters firing and many others, following my instinks. I grabbed my light saber and went to the door, only realizing it was locked, but I hadn't locked it. Ugh..it must've been Ahsoka, I started hitting the door, but soon I heard Obiwan.  
>"Anakin, are you up?"<br>"Yes, get me out!"  
>the door opened, he was frowning. "Where are we?" I wondered He sighed,"At the temple, Barriss contacted Ahsoka and said the temple was under attack, we came to help her.."<br>We exited the ship and started jumping into the horrific battle, I got into a fight with Ventress. We locked blades every so often and came close to slicing each other into bits, soon though we seperated as Windu took Ventress, I ran into the main halls of the temple looking for Ahsoka, I found her and Barriss, they were fightimg Sidius! I ran over to them as he took Barriss down, Ahsoka started taking him on then, she swung her light sabers at him protecting Barriss's fallen form and herself at once. I jumped in, he blocked me and threw Ahsoka into a wall knocking her out, then he used the force to choke me and said menicingly, "Come now Skywalker, I think we can make a deal.."  
>"I don't make deals with sepratists." I choked He chuckled evily, "Say, you join me, and I won't kill her..."<br>I froze, Ahsoka ment every thing...so what choice did I have? "Fine...",He released me and we walked towards the ship deck...  
>Ahsoka POV<p>

I woke in the hall with a major headache and I was weak and sore. Barriss was laying next to me, knocked out. I stood up, and almost fell as my world spun.  
>Barriss sat up and moaned, "Ah- Ahsoka...whaa, what happened?"<br>I sighed, "We fought Sidius, ugh...wheres Anakin?"  
>she stood too and walked together to the war room, supposing any survivers were there, and we were right. In the room was Obiwan, Yoda, Windu, and Plo, I noticed Barriss was crying. Alarmed, I looked around again, no Luminara...and by the looks on the others faces, I knew she was gone. Barriss dropped to her knees, I hugged her and I relized Anakin wasn't there..<br>I turned to Obiwan, "Wheres Anakin?"...He didn't answer, again I screeched, "Where is he Obiwan!"  
>He sighed,"Ahsoka, Anakin has joined the dark side.."<br>I didn't react hoplessly, I did the very oposite, I jumped up and stomped towards mine and Anakin's dorm, inside I grabbed my crimson cloak and pulled it on,  
>then I went to the ship deck. Obiwan was standing by our ship, I ignored him and went aboard. "Ahsoka, where do you think your going?" Obiwan asked.<br>I groaned and face him, "Okay Obiwan, for one thing I know I'm going to get Anakin. One way, or another.."  
>He sighed as I turned and marched to the operators seat,"Ahsoka, I'm going with you." I smiled, " Thanks Obiwan.." and we set out to rescue my lover and master...<p> 


	8. Darkness

Obiwan and I took turns flying the ship, the other would sleep. I had to admit it was very tiring, but I'd stayed up for a total 2 days when we located Anakin,  
>Obiwan tried to get me to sleep, but I just wanted to see Anakin. Anakin was with Dooku, Ventress, and Sidius on Naboo. After we snuck on their ship I took the lead and the first person we ran into was Sidius, I locked my sabers with him, using my anger tto give me energy. Even then though, those two sleepless nights hit me hard, so hard I almost collapsed below his saber. Obiwan tried to help, but Dooku came and stopped him, Obiwan and I were much weaker because of our exhausted searching. Anakin entered next, and his arrival shattered my focus, Sidius knocked me down and cut my side. He came at me again, but Obiwan interfered, then Dooku came at me, I easily blocked him and went back to Sidius. I paused and glanced at Anakin, his beautiful blue eyes were now gold and carless, they made me want to die... I blocked another attack from Sidius, but he got me down and glanced at Anakin then hissed,<br>"Come Anakin and end her so that peace may soon come.." To my horror he came over to me and then our light sabers collided as Sidius moved, Anakin wasn't just coming at me to fight me, he was trying to kill me..  
>"Anakin... why, why are you doing this?" I begged to know, He grimaced "For peace Ahsoka...I don't love you...my love died with Padame."<br>I felt tears pour down my face, I jumped away from Anakin. I couldn't fight him, and I ran right into Ventress as she entered. She kicked me hard and we battled, but my anger gave me strength and I shoved my light saber into her chest... That was the end of the dreaded assassin, she was no more. I heard Dooku gasp, I turned and saw that he had Obiwan down. Sidius spoke then, "Oh child, you think so much of your abilities, but let me show you real power."  
>He shocked me, I screamed through my pain. I just wanted to die...Then Anakin screamed,"No!Stop!"<br>Sidius turned,"Do not let your love weaken you!"  
>He continued shocking me, til Anakin force threw him away from me and ran to me taking me into his arms, he sobbed "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry..I love you so much.." I held him till Obiwan shouted, "Look out!", Sidius had stood and force threw his light saber at Anakin, but I quickly turned us and the light saber went into me, ugh! It stung so bad, Anakin force choked Sidius until a crack was heard, then he lifted me and turned quickly to Obiwan. Dooku was gone, I realized as my graying vision began to tunnel til I fainted...<p>

Anakin POV

Obiwan and I ran to the ship and went staight to the medical droid on board, "Save her!" I demanded, but as I looked at her I saw all that blood and as the droid said "General, I'm very sorry, but I don't think there is much I can do.."  
>I sighed, "Just do what you can..." I kissed Ahsoka and whispered, "I'm so sorry Snips...this is all my fault."<br>From then on I watched the droid work over her and when he finished I sat with her waiting, hoping she'd wake up...


	9. You can't save everyone

As Ahsoka started to wake, I prepared myself for the news I was preparing to give. I'd tried to think of any way to keep it from her, but there just wasn't a way, I knew this for certain as she opened her deep blue eyes and put her hands on her flat stomach. She shot up and screamed as her stitches pulled at her skin, I sighed. That got her attention, she glanced at me and asked, "An- Anakin,wheres our baby?", I felt tears sting my eyes. "Ahsoka, hes gone, dead. I'm sorry, this is my fault." I gripped my head in my hands, then I felt her cold fingers trail down my face to my chin and pulled my face up to look at her. "Love, this isn't your fault. If its any ones fault, its mine, I-" I cut her off, by kissing her and I whispered, "Ahsoka, it dosen't matter now, don't be sad. We'll try again, the jedi won't suspend us now, they barley have any jedi left..."  
>She looked up and gasped, "Oh, no! Barriss, is she okay, before we left she'd just found out Luminara was...Anakin, is Luminara really dead?"<br>I sighed and told the truth,"Yes, and the council has now made Obiwan her Master."  
>She seemed to brighten up a little, "Oh, I'll bet he'll enjoy that. For his sake I hope she didn't learn anything you taught me.."<br>I chuckeled, and we went to our dorm and she rubbed her hand over my bare body and we tangled our naked bodies together and fell asleep...  
>The next morning<p>I sat up, Ahsoka was clipping her light sabers to her belt, she sighed, "What are we gonna do today?"<br>I kissed her gently and asked,"Do you want to visit the council? By that I mean whats left of it,Yoda, Obiwan, Windu, and Plo, that all thats left here.."  
>I didn't want to visit the council, but I wanted to distract her and see what was going on, so we headed to the council area, I carried her to keep her from ripping her stitches by walking. In the war room was Plo, Obiwan, Yoda, Wind, and Barriss. Barriss was on the floor sobbing quietly, Obiwan and Plo were having a quiet conversation,while Yoda meditated and Windu scowled at our entry. Obiwan turned to us, "Hello Anakin, Ahsoka." The others just gave us disapointed looks and stayed silent.<br>Ahsoka went to Barriss and put her slender arms around her, she leaned into Ahsoka and tried to end her sobbing, Ahsoka whispered some thing to Barriss that made the girl stare at Ahsoka and apoligize. Ahsoka stood as Windu approached us, He told us solmly,"We are the last of the jedi that were here at the temple at the time of the attack, but there are other jedi scattered through out the universe. We will all split up and find them, Anakin, Kenobi you'll search the planets nearthest to Corresaunt. Ahsoka and Barriss, you'll search the outer rim. Yoda, Plo and I will go alone and search the rest. When you have finished seaching, you return here and wait for every one to arrive...May the force be with you all."  
>Windu turned and with Yoda, he left. I didn't eactly want Ahsoka to go with Barriss in her fragile mental state, but I had a feeling that these orders I should acually follow, so I went to Ahsoka and kissed her passionatly. Then I promised,"I'll see you soon Ahsoka.." Then, before I could break down, Obiwan and I left to get our ship.<p>

Ahsoka's POV

I watched Anakkin leave and I felt very upset that this soon after loosing our child, we had to seperate again. I went over to Barriss and helped her up, by now most of her tears had stopped and she gave me a broken smile, "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I- I just miss her, so much." I put my hand on her shoulder and sighed "Its okay, I under stand." I put my hand on my flat stomach and felt a tear flow down my face as Barriss and I went to get our ship, we were almost out of the room when Plo said, "Little Soka..." I turned, he put his hand on my shoulder and said remoursfully,"I am deeply sorry about your child Ahsoka, please be care ful..." and with that, he left. I sighed and followed the hallway towards the ship deck, Barriss walked silently behind me and we found a ship.

An hour later

The first jedi Barriss and I found was on my home world, Shili it was Shaak Ti. She was visting there as we had battled and agreed to come help rebuild the jedi, then we went for a while, not finding any jedi till we got to Mandalore and we had no choice, but to ask an older jedi to come back, his name was Bardan Jusik. After we told him about our situantion, he agreed to help and after we got those two we had to return to Corrasaunt, our ship was to small to house us four while we went farther into the outer rim. When we returned, Plo was there with a child, she was quite young and she was a Twi'lek with green skin she was very nervous as Barriss and I entered. We appraoched and the girl stared at us with awe, I knew Barriss was just as confused as I was when the young girl smiled and said, "Hello Master." I froze, we both still needed amince training to become Masters, then I realized she was probabaly talking to Shaak Ti or Barden, but I noticed they hadn't come in with us. The girl bowed and asked me,  
>"When do I start training Master?"<br>Plo sighed and said to the girl, "Bree, let me speak with your Master." She bowed and left, I sighed "Master Plo, I'm not ready for this.."  
>Plo patted my shoulder and grunted,"You must be Ahsoka, Barriss, your padowan is waiting in the ship deck. Both of you must go to Dathomir where a singnal for help has beensnet to us from, but you must be care full, thats seperatists territory and the planet is with the dark side of the force. The planet is very dangerous, but you must go. I must guard the younglings, keep your padowans at your side at all times, and may the force be with you."<br>We both bowed and went to the ship deck where our padowans waited, they bowed to us. I looked at Bree, "Okay Bree, I am your Master Ahsoka. We are going on a mission to a very dangerous planet and when we are there you stay by my side the whole time and do every thing I say. I don't wanna lose you."  
>She nodded, "Yes Master!"<br>I smiled, Barriss's padowan was human and a little stubborn, barriss was simply asking her name and her response was,"Why do you want to know?"  
>Barriss was very frustrated and said,"If you don't tell me your name, you are staying her!", the girl didn't respond at first, so Barriss got on the ship, but the girl broke and said,"Ara! My name is Ara, I'm sorry Master!" Barriss sighed, "Lets go." We all borded the ship and set of for Dathomir.<p>

Anakin's POV

Obi-wan and I were on Naboo searching when we found Aayla Secura , then Obi-wan's comlink went off. He clicked it, "Obi-wan here"  
>"Obi-wan..."Some one panted "Yes..."Obi-wan shouted "Please! ...We...Help...!"It was Barriss The connection broke, Obi-wan looked at meand we headed back to our ship. After we left Naboo's atmosphere, a hologram of Master Plo appeared and said,"I have recieved an argent message from Barriss, I sent her, Ahsoka, and their padawans to Dathomir"<br>I froze,"Padawans! Their only padawans themselves!"  
>Plo grunted,"Yes, but they had no choice. They needed Masters."<br>Obi-wan sighed as I wondered what trouble they could've gotten into...  
>Then Plo nodded at us and dissappeared, I sighed and took the pilot seat Obi-wan took the co pilot seat and we headed for Dathomir. <p>


	10. suprises

ch.10

When we reached Dathomir, one thing was certain, this was one planet that could easily become your death bed. It created so many dangerous creatures that hid easily, and its climate was cold and windy. I wandered how Ahsoka and Barriss were doing as we entered a small village. These villagers looked fragile and uncaring, even their leader, his name was Daksue. He greeted obi-wan and I, "Hello jedi...may I ask what your doing here?"  
>I sighed, "We are looking for two other jedi, a togrunta and a-"<br>"Ahh, they came through with two young ones, one had an injury and needed some batca, but we had none so they went to find a way to contact other jedi."  
>I smiled and as he pointed the direction they'd gone. I ran towards my padawan and lover...<p>

Ahsoka POV

Barriss, our padawans and I were on the highest point on Dathomir, we'd dodged some seperatists. That was no problem, but we struggled with huge creatures that in habited Dathomir, they came at us in couples or trios. That made it hard to keep our padawans safe, Ara had gotten her arm bitten and Bree had broken her ankle, we'd visisted a small village for some medicene, but they had none and no one knew where we could contact our masters.  
>We'd found a place with a relativily resonable signal, but creatures started to attack us, I gave Barriss my comlink and told her, "Barriss, I'll hold them off! Contact them...Ahhh! " One of the creatures bit my chest, I swung my right light saber at its mouth and my left swung the opposite direction, to keep one from getting to Ara who was helping Bree limp backwards. The creature was smart though and put its full weight on my arm suddenly, it broke backwards. I screamed, it hurt so much. I thought they would kill me, but Barriss lept in and as she defended her self with her left arm, in the right was my comlink. She panted frantically into it.<br>"Obi-wan...(panting, grunting)"  
>"Yes!" Obi-wan asked "Please..(panting)..need...help, (the line fizzed over her words and ended)"<br>She then fought off the creatures and fled to me, "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, are you alright?"  
>I gripped my side with my right hand, my whole left arm hung limply at my side, she saw my arm, but I hid my side where blood soaked my fingers, to distract her. I went to Bree, she noticed my arm to, but when she spotted my waist and was about to speak, but I turned and helped Ara up. Barriss helped Bree to walk, we accidently walked straight into a sepratist camp. I launched into the attack, but my wound was weakening me fast.<br>Barriss couldn't take them on alone, I knew that and as I was driven to my knees in pain, and a droid had his blaster pointed at my heart I was suprised when a blue blade sliced the droids in my circle and a gloved hand reached for me, it was Anakin. I didn't care that we were in a fight or that padawans would see.  
>I kissed him and he picked me up, I gasped in pain as he touched my waist, he saw the blood and he turned to Obi-wan as I fainted...<p>

3 Days later

Ahsoka woke in my arms, my flesh hand rubbed her face while my other sat on her hip. I kissed her as her eyes opened, she slowly sat up. Then I smiled, she smiled to, "What is it.."  
>my smile got bigger, "Ahsoka, how long has it been since we left to find the other jedi?"<br>"Umm...a few months, I don't know."  
>I smiled again,"5 Months to be exact, so what are we gonna name our daughter.."<br>She jumped,"Are you serious!"She rubbed her stomach, and kissed me, she kinda froze though, "Wha-what about the council.."  
>I chuckled, "They decided to take away the attachment law, now we can raise a family and be jedi too.<br>She smiled and sighed, "This is the best day of my entire life.."  
>I smiled, "Its about to get better"<br>I dropped down on one knee and said to the love of my life, "You are every thing to me Ahsoka, and I've chosen to love you forever, will you marry me?"  
>Her whole face lit up and she jumped off the bed into my arms then she shouted,"Nothing would make me happier"<br>I pulled out a ring with two heart shaped, diamonds inner locking. The rings ingraving was simply, "Together Forever..."  
>I kissed her and slid on her ring, Obi-wan ran in then he looked so happy. I glanced at him,"What is it?"<br>He came to me and said, "Well, I'm going to Mandalor to see Satine, her and I must...settle some things"  
>I wanted to chuckle, Obi-wan continued, "And I need you two to watch Barriss..."<br>Ahsoka's smile faded,"Yes Master, we shall. How is she?"  
>He frowned,"Well, shes better, but only because she is to busy with her padawan to grieve."<br>She sighed, kissed me and walked out of the room to locate Barriss. Obi-wan patted my shoulder and left, so much for our happy day...

Ahsoka's POV

I found Barriss in her room with her padawan, who was glancing at her master sadly. I looked at Ara and motioned for her to leave, she did . I sat with Barriss on the floor and asked,"Are you hungry?"  
>She stood,"Don't you get it Ahsoka!"<br>"Wha-"  
>"My Master is dead!"<br>She started to cry, "I know Barriss, but Ara needs you."  
>She sighed, "I know" And she hugged me, then she left after muttering, "Thanks Ahsoka."<br>In the hall I saw her run into Commander Cody, then shout at him, so curious. I got closer and heard,"Barriss, I was about to look for you, are you-"  
>Barriss cut him off, "I'm quite fine Commander", she started to walk, Cody stopped her,"What is wrong?"<br>She started to cry again, "As if you don't know! I lied to my Master Cody, and I didn't get to tell her the truth, shes dead and I'll never forgive my self.."  
>She leaned into him and started sobbing, "I-I was afraid she would be dissappointed... or she would be ashamed, but now every one will know I lied about us..<br>Us? I wondered, Cody gasped,"How!"  
>She kissed him! I just froze staring at them as their lips locked, then I composed myself and listened to Barriss,"You remember that month we were on vacation?" He smiled and said"How could I forget braking every rule in the book?"<br>She smiled, "Well I'm pregnate Cody"  
>Cody took it harsher than I ever thought he would, he collapsed in front of her,she pulled him up and gasped,"Cody, focus! I'm farther along than even Ahsoka, she'll notice!"<br>Then I started backing up and I tripped, they saw me. I groaned, "Barriss I'm sorry, I just- I won't tell any one if you want it secret.."  
>She frowned and marched past me and muttered, "Well, its no secret now.."<br>I sighed as I realized I may have lost my best friend... 


End file.
